Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 December 2015
12:03 Zomboss' story 12:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ANVvK7GD1s 12:03 I'd like to see dat 12:04 Those would be interesting, I agree. How did Dave end up being the last human, besides the player? And why does he have an entire time machine just for getting a taco? (unamused) 12:05 wait 12:05 that is true 12:05 why is dave the last human 12:06 Sorry, back 12:06 The Bloom and Doom Co., although never really mentioned besides on the seed packets, is an interesting thing too. 12:06 An entire company making plants that can fight zombies? Why not guns? Whatever works I guess. 12:11 ded chat 12:12 yep 12:15 Supback 12:17 No longer dead 12:18 User blog:Bearjedi/Theme songs for plants 12:19 lol, I got the 100th rank in Travel Log xD 12:20 for the next rank I must collect 315 points :c 12:21 hi 12:21 o/ 12:24 o/ 12:06 An entire company making plants that can fight zombies? Why not guns? Whatever works I guess. 12:11 ded chat 12:12 yep 12:15 Supback 12:17 No longer dead 12:18 User blog:Bearjedi/Theme songs for plants 12:19 lol, I got the 100th rank in Travel Log xD 12:20 for the next rank I must collect 315 points :c 12:21 hi 12:21 o/ 12:24 o/ 12:27 Changed my avt pic 12:27 PvZ is now PvP 12:33 EAM 12:33 EAM 12:33 EAM 12:33 EAM 12:34 XD 12:34 BAN! 12:34 WHOEVER IS GOOD AT WORDBUBBLES 12:34 I NEED HALPPP 12:34 i have that game 12:34 http://prntscr.com/9fw48j i DONT KNOW HOW TO CHANG THIS COLOR 12:34 AND I'VE SEEN OTHERS HAVE IT CHANGED 12:34 SO I WANT HALP 12:35 http://prntscr.com/9fw4fs AND HERE 12:35 User:CitronFire3/Test Page 12:35 Im working on my upcoming wordbubbles 12:35 and my page after christmas 12:35 I got a glitch in PvZ2 12:35 the black BG 12:35 like 12:35 the lawn is invisible 12:35 Cool 12:35 nice 12:36 EAM 12:36 AND U HALP MEH 12:36 *can 12:38 Blackground 12:38 wat 12:39 CF3 12:39 PM 12:41 ok 12:41 (snappy) 12:42 WTF 12:42 MD for Android - Hey guys - #ModernDayForAndroid 12:44 MD for Android - My sister tried to make a Peashooter pancake for me - #ModernDayForAndroid 12:44 MD for Android - limeAnd gues what - #ModernDayForAndroid [12:44 MD for Android - And guess what - #ModernDayForAndroid 12:44 OMG WHAT 12:44 MD for Android - Its head got plugged off - #ModernDayForAndroid 12:44 Lol 12:44 MD for Android - It failed lol - #ModernDayForAndroid 12:45 MD for Android - So i ate it like a zombie - #ModernDayForAndroid 12:45 MD for Android - (Insert SOS joke here) - #ModernDayForAndroid 12:46 MD for Android - Hey AWB guess what - #ModernDayForAndroid 12:46 Yes 12:46 Unpeashooter 12:46 MD for Android - My sister tried to make a Peashooter pancake for me and its head got plugged of - #ModernDayForAndroid 12:46 MD for Android - off* - #ModernDayForAndroid 12:47 MD for Android - BrianneTodR.I.P Peashooter Pancake/font] - #ModernDayForAndroid 12:48 I already know that though. 12:50 Cakeshooter? (oh) 12:52 rip cakeshooter 12:52 You were a good concept for about 5 minutes before you were eaten. 12:53 Supback 12:54 MD for Android - Pancakeshooter - #ModernDayForAndroid 12:54 o/ 12:55 Pancakeshooter with a side of Sapfling (sap=syrup) 12:55 MD for Android - I had Maple SYrup - #ModernDayForAndroid 12:55 I wonder what the sap from sapfling would taste like, probably like mucus since he's perpetually sneezing the sap off his cone. 12:55 MD for Android - Pancakeshooter with a side of Maple-pult - #ModernDayForAndroid 12:55 MD for Android - Eww, who eats boogers? - #ModernDayForAndroid 12:55 I'd taste like sap. 12:56 MD for Android - I taste like vinegar - #ModernDayForAndroid 12:57 MD for Android - R.I.P Pancakeshooter 12:57 You were a good but failed pancake but eaten after 30 seconds. - #ModernDayForAndroid 01:06 http://prntscr.com/9fwdmb 01:06 Looks cool! 01:06 I found Zepto Lab's shared Google Drive folder https://goo.gl/kUbjG7 01:06 Thx :D 01:06 I made it with the atlases of Modern Day 01:10 Ballistic Planet 01:10 PM plz 01:10 http://prntscr.com/9fwew1 01:10 MD for Android - Oh. AWB plays Zuma. - #ModernDayForAndroid 01:11 http://prntscr.com/9fwezh this is bothering me. I hate the blue where it says "Plants in the Sky" and "TALK" "CONTRIBS" and "BLOGS 01:12 try [[ | 01:12 *%26lt%3Blink url%26gt%3B 01:13 *[ [ |] ] 01:13 Ballistic 01:13 plz 01:14 [href%3D%22http://www.google.com%7C%26lt%3Bfont%22%3Ehttp://www.google.com%7C%26lt%3Bfont%3C/a%3E color%3D%22red%22%26gt%3B%26lt%3BDONT CLICK THIS%26lt%3B/font|<http://www.google.com| color="red"> [11:10 Why is it evening for people already 11:10 Nah, he didn't say it 11:10 @WIntah How warm? 36 degree Celsius warm? 11:10 :P 11:10 He wants it from his gf 11:10 :3 11:10 Meh. 11:10 Trust me, I have experience 11:10 MagicWaterz where am I? 11:10 Fuuudge-I lagged 11:10 invisable? 11:10 Hai TULO 11:10 Magic 11:10 am I there? 11:10 Yes IYNH lets go with that 11:10 It's just the first few 11:10 Hi 11:10 I think I found myself 11:10 XD 11:10 Hi TULO 11:11 My birthday is 32/10/457,86 11:11 AFK 11:11 And hi TULO ! 11:11 Thread:515680 11:11 Wat 11:11 My birthday is only next year. 11:11 ^ 11:11 Lemme check my txt file if you're in that chat at that time 11:11 me? 11:11 Vi! 11:11 well I should sleep 11:11 by guys 11:11 Ok 11:11 Ok. 11:11 @Pinkgirl, as warm as a warm thing :P 11:12 * Darytyg The Furry Darryn would tickle BP but he is being kind for now (troll) 11:12 Warmer than the average day temperature WM? 11:12 Both of you are not there at that time 11:12 why you do it to me then ;_; 11:12 Warning: It's really warm, it causes global warming. 11:12 am I in it at all? 11:12 @Magic 11:12 I haven't had cake tho 11:12 No 11:13 I never ate cake on my Bday yet. :( 11:13 It's been weeks. 11:13 Make a chat real weird for that I will copy the log to make a comic 11:13 @MW thanks for answering my question! 11:13 Honestly that is just chat. 11:13 NP 11:13 I swear that I will celebrate my next bday with online ppl 11:13 Pink, that proves you are NOT magical at all. 11:13 Since my roommates do not exist 11:13 Like me? :D 11:13 Pink is magical 11:13 Maybe. 11:14 WIntah let's go to that Land of Hugging shall we? 11:14 I celebrate my birthday with my friends and family both offline and online 11:14 Why not? 11:14 Alon.e 11:14 Wait I dont have family online lol 11:14 * Alone. 11:14 Well she can't make a cake for herself! 11:14 My bday is before october 11:14 I celebroot birthday 11:14 Bearjedi loves mentioning that he's a former admin 11:14 BRB, dinner 11:14 Offline 11:14 and 11:14 Online 11:14 ad 11:14 In the rain\ 11:14 Boop 11:14 *and 11:14 Inline 11:14 Ok. 11:14 * Pinkgirl234 drags WIntah to the Hugging Land 11:15 Alone. 11:15 Cause Britain is rain country lol 11:15 (lenny) 11:15 wow 11:15 XD 11:15 You two will have happy fun times huh 11:15 Who qants a Teleporter to et outta here (the Hugging Land)? 11:15 Not myself 11:15 *Wants 11:15 Oh yes we will! :D 11:15 i actually enjoy hugging land 11:15 o. 11:15 o/ 11:15 bak 11:15 Wb 11:15 Hi Vebros! 11:15 (lenny) 11:15 o/ 11:16 * Darytyg The Furry Darryn wonders what southeast asia is like 11:16 And goodbye Hugging Land! *zaps out* 11:16 I will burn that lenny face. 11:16 I keep on trying to double tap to like on twitter >.< 11:16 Why would you 11:16 Hey Pinkgirl, the Lenny-burning matches are endless! :D 11:16 Instagram 11:17 * Darytyg The Furry Darryn just takes a axe and wait we need to make money of the house in SA lol. 11:17 Ok dave. 11:17 Dr. Crzzy, you're really inactive now. What's wrong? 11:18 * Darytyg The Furry Darryn goes into rage chomper mode. 11:18 :p 11:18 @Myname In what way? 11:18 I realise that I actually will miss the house *sigh* :( 11:19 * Darytyg The Furry Darryn wants zombies. 11:19 ;( 11:19 in chat 11:19 @Myname? 11:19 Why you cry Dave? 11:19 (zombie) (zombie) (zombie) (zombie) 11:19 cos you be sad 11:19 ;( 11:20 Hmm 11:20 (chomper) (zombie) (zombie) (zombie) 11:20 Guys 11:20 I freekin' <3 you all 11:20 How early do you guys wake up anyway 11:20 Like freekin' FREEKin' <3 11:20 My PvZ game rating: 11:20 Plants vs. Zombies 1 - 7/10 11:20 Plants vs. Zombies 2 International - 9,5/10 11:20 Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars - 7/10 11:20 Plants vs. Zombies Online - 8/10 11:20 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Chinese version - 9,6/10 11:20 Plants vs. Zombies 3 Fan-Made - 4/10 11:20 Ah 11:20 @IYNH Almost 5 AM 11:20 Yip my mother said screw the house we are selling it after my sister graduates and moving to the states 11:20 All 11:20 PvZ GW: ?/10 11:20 * Darytyg The Furry Darryn noms a zombie. 11:20 Yesterday I woke up at 4:30 11:20 4-8 AM 11:21 I wake up at 8:30am 11:21 (heart) (spade) (diamond) (club) 11:21 It depends 11:21 wait 11:21 It's impossible for me to wake up later now 11:21 Mynameismyname 11:21 Wintah 11:21 you are so cute. :3 11:21 you know I don't edit a lot now right? 11:21 You need people your own age on chat IYNH 11:21 Yes I have one people 11:21 Sometimes I feel that you are much older than everyone else. 11:21 I am 18 11:22 So young. 11:22 Hi 11:22 @Pinkgirl, you're cuter 11:22 Hola 11:22 I'm 13 XD 11:22 You are a child dave. 11:22 I have a story to tell 11:22 Tell us! 11:22 * Darytyg The Furry Darryn didn't intend to offend 11:22 SO grab your sears and get your popcorns. 11:22 *grabs popcorn* 11:22 *grabs the sears* 11:22 If I did I apologise 11:22 I've been ninja'd 11:23 You were 14 in your asking blog @Dr Crzzy 11:23 Once upon a time, there was an Iceberg Lettuce who was born under the Tree of Wisdom. 11:23 Wacky question how do you bring your pets on a plane. 11:23 Then he died. The end 11:23 Gtg 11:23 Because of this, he was gifted with wisdom. 11:23 You people make me feel old lol 11:24 Intensive Carrot much? 11:24 @TULO 11:24 well 11:24 I was weird then 11:24 since 11:24 He grew up so wise other plants often asked for him for advice. 11:24 You are not weird dude. 11:24 You are insane. 11:24 before my birthday this year (June 13th) I was 12 11:24 :p 11:24 so then I though 11:24 If I said 13 11:24 I'd be banned XD 11:24 but then I changed it 11:24 I think 11:25 One day, Winter Melon came to him and asked how he could be a successful rollback. 11:25 @Darytg duh :P 11:25 A Winter Melon then asked the Iceberg lettuce for advice. He says "No matter what happens, stay cool". 11:25 We all are insane 11:25 obviously 11:26 :3 11:27 I r8 8/8 m8 11:27 Danggit I laaaged. 11:27 ∞/10 11:27 I would walk up to my grandparents and say why on earth did you move here lol 11:27 Aww! <3 11:27 Pink/Pink 11:27 Beautiful 11:27 Remember chomper eats all. 11:28 Bootyful 11:28 ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) 11:28 I wish AWB was here. ;-; 11:28 (chomper) (zombie) (zombie) (zombie) 11:28 Then he could have seen the story. ;-; 11:28 The English language died inside. 11:28 :P 11:28 * Darytyg The Furry Darryn chomps a zombie 11:29 * Dr Crzzy Dave tries to think who AWB is 11:29 AWB is a Forum Game Addict 11:29 AWB = AWikiboy521 11:30 A very cool user. 11:30 oh yeahhh 11:30 @Darytyg, you can say that again 11:30 * Darytyg The Furry Darryn in the meantime destroys the senpai plushie 11:30 Moral lesson: Icebergs are the wisest plants in the Plant Kingdom. 11:30 He's very cold 11:30 *plushies 11:30 .3. 11:30 Dangit, wrong code 11:31 Icebergs are not plants, they caused Titanic to sink >:D 11:31 I guess I was wrong about chat picking up at 9 11:31 it picked up at around 7 11:31 OMgosh Wintah!XD 11:31 You mean 12am right? 11:31 (lol) 11:31 Cause it is noon here lol 11:31 lol 11:31 Iceburger 11:32 XD 11:32 Lettice 11:32 I think dave Vebros and TUlo are in the same time zone region 11:32 Let's continue the storehhh! 11:32 roughly 11:32 Iceburg Lettuces did cause the Titanic to sink 11:32 MISSING_LOSTCITY_LEVEL_NAME 11:32 back 11:32 Hello 11:32 Hola Eugoth. 11:32 We are not 11:32 o/ 11:32 but remember: The Winter Melons helped around. 11:32 >:D 11:32 Roughly not exactly 11:32 Wot XD 11:33 I'm the director 11:33 >:D 11:33 Reap 11:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3c1md2MLIKw 11:33 the story is over. 11:33 :O 11:33 Unless all the fillipinos are secretly from Europe 11:33 Oh 11:33 on the chat :P 11:33 Chat logged so 11:33 ooops not this 11:33 thought there was a Part 2 11:33 That https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gp46G6Pc2uo 11:33 Damn, the jar that has the leche flan is tightly sealed.... 11:33 you'll have to wait a month for that 11:33 @Reap 11:33 >:D 11:34 I want to eat it ASAP but it's hard to open... 11:34 Crack the jar open then. 11:34 How much rain does the UK get? 11:34 @Pinkgirl 11:34 *shot* 11:34 @Darytg a lot 11:34 Where are rap battles? ;( 11:34 ^^^ 11:34 Yeah I am not a fan of rain ridden countries 11:34 @Darytg 11:34 well 11:34 it's not THAT bad 11:35 Obviously I know that 11:35 xD 11:35 ME: *watches a channel involving a baby penguin helplessly lost in the North Pole* 11:35 ME: *notices that the cameraman in that channel films the poor creature* 11:35 ME: Cameraman, why didn't you helped that baby penguin instead of filming it? >:D 11:35 I don't have the time anymore. ;( 11:35 Lithuania is turning into UK. Rain everywhere 11:35 Nooo 11:35 Global warming 11:35 I'm sorry. *diappears forever* 11:35 ;( 11:35 >diapears 11:35 Imagine if Lithuania turns into full on UK> 11:35 Wut 11:35 I was goin to have Xenons & Dr Crzzy Dave 11:35 Wtfudge did I just typoed? 11:36 ;( 11:36 diapers 11:36 XD 11:36 Oh no XD 11:36 I hope the Phillipines is not hot. 11:36 XD 11:36 Pls no 11:36 Alright I got to lvl 100 in jm endless! 11:36 >:D 11:36 Yeeeeee 11:36 That is were IYNH was. 11:37 Just thinking really hard about gifting stuff to online ppl 11:37 I never thought there was such a thing 11:37 WHY 11:37 2 more days of school... then Christmas carnival! 11:37 AM 11:37 I 11:37 N 11:37 OT 11:38 CANADIAN 11:38 Crzzy 11:38 New profile pic! 11:38 ever got rekt? 11:38 >:D 11:38 yes 11:38 >:D 11:38 How do I look? 11:38 bleh 11:38 @TULO I finished school two days ago >:D 11:38 Becuase your ancestors unlike mine decided not to leave Europe lol 11:38 It looks repeagood 11:38 :( 11:38 That pun was reapeabad 11:39 It's not even that pun-ny 11:39 Well, all we are going to do is watch Christmas movies and pkay games 11:39 (repeater) 11:39 XD 11:39 Time to make a show 11:39 Winter in lithuania must have lots of snow 11:39 * Pinkgirl234 gets on stage and shakes off that flank 11:39 and Britian 11:39 >:D 11:39 Pfff 11:39 if you want snow 11:39 do not come to the UK 11:40 well 11:40 Britain 11:40 I remember hugging TULO yesterday 11:40 I'll give you snow (plantfood) 11:40 Scotland gets tons of snow 11:40 I remember hugging TULO yseterday. 11:40 Then I am glad my mother and siblings are not moving there lol. 11:40 Lithuania is so bad even snow ran away from it (troll) 11:40 ;( 11:40 I need craziness 11:40 You only added a dot >:D 11:40 Why you sad Dave? 11:40 I can't think of anything cool to do 11:41 You come from the land of Crumpets and tea. 11:41 @Lolwut, can you try drawing Rose in its Icy Form? 11:41 ANd then suddenyl 11:41 I do too ._. @Pinkgirl 11:41 God that was so stereotypical 11:41 I added this emote (oh) 11:41 What Icy form? 11:42 @Lolwut, like Cactus in its Jade Form, you know different elements 11:42 * Darytyg The Furry Darryn randomly cries ;( 11:42 gtg 11:42 Byo Lolwut 11:42 Bye crazy person 11:42 Gtg 11:42 Byo Darytyg 11:42 Gtg 11:42 * Dr Crzzy Dave is sad that Darytg is crying 11:42 Just kidding 11:43 :( 11:43 I hate crumpets and tea 11:43 * Pinkgirl234 hugs Wintah 11:43 :( 11:43 *hugs back 11:44 Christmas is almost here 11:44 *hugs himself IRL* 11:44 6 days 11:44 I hope PopCap makes a feastivus plant like Missile-toe or something 11:44 Christmas... :( 11:45 Inb4 plants sitting close to missile toe must kiss each other 11:45 You can't hope for popcap 11:45 The same applies to zombies 11:45 Wintah 11:45 :( 11:45 by 11:45 any chance 11:45 I got my present a month ago 11:45 did you know, that that is a christmas variant of a skylander? 11:45 Missile toe: Launches a huge toe at the zombies 11:45 Missile-toe dive clops 11:45 Gotta test if GW runs on my comp 11:46 Since I'm going to buy battlefield hardline soon 11:46 Hmmmm 11:46 GW surprisingly has higher requirements than battlefield 4 btw 11:47 What if 11:47 we have Santa-zombie? 11:47 (zombie king) 11:47 Then 500 gems 11:47 Wait, how about Dr. Santaboss? :O 11:47 As i said yesterdaqy, santa could be a reskin of king 11:47 Oh my god 11:47 the loading symbol for GW2 is amazing 11:48 Lemme see it 11:48 it is a taco 11:48 with all the ingredients falling into it 11:49 Wow 11:49 It's indeed amazing 11:49 guys 11:49 Yeah? 11:49 * Dr Crzzy Dave scans for sarcasm 11:49 You saw the modern day 7 gameplay? 11:49 Nope 11:49 Spoiler alert 11:49 uh ok 11:49 Spiller alert. 11:50 Spiller Spoiler alert. 11:50 sry 11:50 spoilers are allowed 11:50 It's ok 11:50 Although, spoiler make me more hyped 11:50 helllooo 11:50 Spoilers are allowed in chat now 11:51 Well, you'd not be hyped if this world was a lot harder than BWB 11:51 it os 11:51 Eh, still hyped 11:51 *is 11:51 5 jalapenos 11:51 (jalapenos) 11:51 (jalapeno2) 11:51 I have my 900,000 coins ready for MD 11:51 XD 11:51 hehe 11:52 I have like 1,008 gems now 11:52 So no problem for me 11:52 i'd say bringing the most op plants 11:52 Winter Melon is eternal 11:53 i'd not recommend so 11:53 OMG! 11:53 RFM uses weird strategies 11:53 which are amazing 11:53 Ginta Gaming seems as if he wants to be better than IG Gaming 11:53 ikr, Dr? 11:54 uhu 11:54 Rfm is PvZ god :P 11:54 I am PVZ god 11:54 The way I drew Lolwut having a Rose as a head with a burger hat looks too smexy! 11:54 I MADE A PAGE 11:55 I'm even doubting rfm767 beating moern day 11:55 Wintah Ginta Gaming is IG.. 11:55 Also back 11:56 Maybe you should draw it as an individual. 11:56 Oh ok 11:56 Then you can worship its smexiness. 11:56 Smexy.. 11:56 >:D 11:56 STAHP! 11:56 Isaac time 11:56 Hammer time 11:56 I'm sexy and I know it. *dances* 11:57 Pls 11:57 You aren't even developed yet 11:57 If presumably, then possibly legit 11:58 I'll let wintah fantasize or something 11:58 AWikiBoy is nearly as smexy as Lolwut when I draw it 11:58 (stop) (banhammer) (thyme warp) 11:58 You do know that Fanta is a soda, right? 11:58 Imagine ZackScott watch Ginta 11:59 You fantasize Fanta soda as Fanta Sea 11:59 pls no 12:00 And I see the guy who IYNH is shipping me with on your comic has his face being a mystery on your sketch... 12:00 Wait 12:00 who is the Crzy Dave guy 12:00 *Crazy 12:00 I checked the tumblr blog for curiosity :P 12:00 on the comic 12:00 IMCR*Z 12:00 IMCR8Z 12:00 oh 12:00 I thought it was me 12:00 * Dr Crzzy Dave cries 12:01 (help) 12:02 welp... I'll recheck my log to see if there is anything weird 12:03 And I know how that mystery guy is... 12:03 Although controvery WILL spark. 12:03 YAY 12:03 XD 12:03 I'll choose not to intervene 12:04 with the fate of the universe 12:04 Just look at the way I drew Lolwut in this panel 12:04 http://postimg.org/image/tpc04y6mt/ 12:04 a burger 12:04 on 12:04 his 12:04 head 12:04 I LOVE IT 12:05 @Dr Crzzy, You know what I do when I feel like a loser/ I sometimes look at this http://prntscr.com/9g0exo 12:05 that 12:05 is 12:05 the 12:05 funniest/cutest thing ever 12:06 There's that smile :) 12:06 I'm not feeling like a loser 12:06 XD 12:06 the smile 12:06 :) 12:06 of 12:06 Smiles 12:07 Glad i helped :) 12:07 :) 12:07 I wasn't feeling like a loser anyway :) 12:08 Lawls, ok XD 12:08 I just was sad that I'm not in the thing a magic a thing 12:08 XD 12:08 Oh ok, lels 12:08 Lol 12:09 6 days until Christmas :D 12:09 Ikr 12:09 Yeeeeeeeee 12:09 :( 12:10 what's down? 12:10 Awww, what's the matter TULO ? 12:10 /up? 12:10 why you be sad? 12:10 Bcuz Christmas is comming 12:10 What's so sad about Christmas to you? 12:11 Christmas should be Merry 12:11 I need to get everything ready for others 12:11 Which is annoying 12:11 Shitmas 12:11 Gift giving? 12:11 :o 12:11 No 12:11 YOU DON'T LIKE CHRISTMAS? 12:11 Was that image of lolwut normal or smexy? 12:12 No @Crzzy 12:12 :o 12:12 :( 12:12 @Magic Normal 12:12 I only like Christmas Eve 12:12 Oh my god 12:12 :I 12:12 *:O 12:13 2015 is almost over 12:13 lies 12:13 *sigh* 12:13 Thank goodness... 12:13 o/ 12:13 Yo MK 12:13 2016 m8 12:13 World ending 12:13 BRB 12:13 New Year is way better than Christmas 12:13 lies 12:13 I hope this new year is going to be different 12:13 Fireworks (bounce) 12:13 Since I actually have a friend now 12:14 There's fireworks in xmas too 12:14 We're more concerned about lunar new year here btw 12:14 nice 12:14 Hey 12:14 Not in Lithuania 12:14 It's like new year but way longer and sophisticated 12:14 Is the proper name "chris" a short for "christmas"? 12:14 o/ 12:14 We have like more than a week of vacation for that 12:14 no 12:14 "everyone hates christmas" 12:14 Vi! 12:15 not seen you here in ages MN321 12:15 brb 12:17 Actually i have been here the entire time :p 12:17 (I am Magnet Plant fyi) 12:17 Should I buy GW or I should wait till GW2 releases and buy it? 12:18 GW2 12:18 GW2 12:18 GW2 12:18 I already got GW1... 12:18 GW is on sale though 12:18 ...cri cri cri cri 12:18 FTW 12:19 Kay 12:19 back 12:19 GW2 12:20 GW2 12:20 bak too 12:20 I completed some levels in QSHM 12:20 GW2 is life 12:20 I wonder why QSHM is called Qui Shi Huang Mausoleum 12:20 while the emperor is called Qui Shihuangdi 12:21 not Qui Shi Huang 12:21 Lol yea 12:21 Imagine QSHM in PvZ2C 12:21 This is upcoming world after LC 12:21 LC in PvZ2C comes 25.12 or less 12:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gp46G6Pc2uo 12:21 Imagine if MD isn't the final world 12:21 like in the update after MD 12:22 the uuuh lightning bolt in the end 12:22 yeah 12:22 Time twister 12:22 I still want Time Twister 12:22 or a new set of levels 12:22 What if the final boss 12:22 is 12:22 You have to fight EVERY boss before 12:22 in a rush 12:22 Only then the true final boss will show up 12:22 RIP 12:23 the lightning bold in the end expands 12:23 and now the time background is red in every world 12:23 inb4 jesters, parasols, that shoveler zombie, wizards, octopus zombies, and powerups arebanned 12:23 and all the worlds are inaccessible except the last worlds 12:24 Modern day day 7 was already a struggle. 12:24 I hate MD 12:24 Why 12:24 It's hard to explain 12:24 You haven't even played it 12:25 I know 12:25 How many Zombosses does it take to switch a Modern Day (-into a chaos)? :p 12:25 10 12:26 Question: IS zomboss a time lord? 12:28 o/ 12:29 anybody here know how to record youtube videos? 12:29 idk 12:29 What if MD zombot is the combination of all zombots from previous worlds? 12:29 OBS screen recorder 12:29 for pc 12:29 and bandicam 12:29 please no @wintah 12:30 we need something more original imo 12:30 Maybe with 4 legs, each one from the first 4 worlds 12:30 Missile attack, 2 heads, dino and dragon 12:31 I call it the Zombot Project Paradox 12:31 A shark turbine in the chest and the dragon head spits ice 12:31 It's going to be a creepy chimerabot 12:31 no 12:31 it's going to be hot legs 12:31 hot hot legs 12:31 legs so hot you fry an egg 12:31 You're tempting her! 12:31 To say "hot" 12:32 nobody gets the joke, do they? 12:32 or maybe it's a reference 12:32 w/e 12:32 *crawls away* 12:35 uh 12:35 Fry from futurama? 12:35 nope 12:35 mettaton ex 12:36 ugh i hate this computer 12:37 HOLY 12:37 My brother has so much SOS cards! 12:37 That's it! 12:37 I don't even... 12:37 http://postimg.org/image/xbzrau3n9/ 12:37 Curse your rosy-head and burger hat... 12:38 Eheheheheh 12:38 This computer here only has 1 GB ram 12:38 ONE. GIGABYTE. 12:39 That's a tiny brained computer 12:39 http://prntscr.com/9g0p67 this is the hot legs you fry an egg boss 12:39 it's sad that it's fake 12:39 but i believe it can become real 12:40 ... 12:40 wat 12:40 (wat) 12:40 they're legs so hot u fry an egg 12:41 is that smth from Undertale? looks like it 12:41 @WC 12:41 it is 12:41 so you want undertale in pvz 12:41 Hi! 12:41 what 12:41 i can only imagine that as a fanfiction 12:41 lol 12:42 yes 12:42 mettaton ex would be the boss of modern day 12:42 he would have legs so hot u fry an egg 12:42 ._. 12:42 Undertale is way too fucking overrated 12:42 try 12:42 *true 12:42 but that doesn't mean it's not good 12:43 yeah 12:43 well, idk much about it 12:43 BUT EVERYWHERE I GO 12:43 omg undertale 12:43 undertale 12:43 do the undertale 12:43 undertale is awesome 12:43 go under the tale 12:43 I'm safe 12:43 o/ 12:43 brb 12:43 emergency 12:55 Not a news 01:04 o/ 01:05 Who here agrees that i am absolute potato 01:05 Eugoth do you play PvZ 2 chinese or All Stars or Online? 01:05 none 01:05 ok :c 01:05 I played chinese for like 2 days 01:05 But it took too much space 01:05 And made my pvz2 normal too slow 01:05 600 mb is too much? 01:06 yeah 01:06 If i would slap a game with 600 MB on this computer 01:06 600mb + 500mb = 1.1gb 01:06 it would collapse and get completely destroyed 01:06 yep, thats how bad my computer is 01:06 Whats about PvZ Online eugoth 01:06 it's on PC 01:06 I don't use bluestacks, buddy 01:06 uh 01:07 Didn't give a try yet 01:07 Is it download? 01:07 http:/pvz.qq.com 01:07 yea 01:07 but you must create a QQ account 01:07 thgen why the fuck is it online? 01:07 Because this is Flash game 01:08 "online" 01:08 ok 01:08 but you can download launcher 01:08 I can't download stuff, it's a shared computer. 01:08 But 01:08 This is launcher: http://prntscr.com/9g0yik 01:08 oh 01:09 Does pvz2 chinese works on a windows phone? 01:09 No 01:09 Only android 01:09 ugh 01:09 and iOS 01:09 Wtf windows phone is useless 01:09 You can download bluestacks 2 01:09 them 01:09 it's not laggt 01:09 i have slow computer i have still 50 fps 01:10 Nevermind. 01:10 I think i may get my own computer this christmas 01:10 :D 01:11 idk 01:11 This is a random gameplay of PvZ Online 01:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=26kyG3NIipY 01:11 Pirate seas level 01:11 PvZO have: QSHM, AE, PS, FF, and Underwater world 01:11 next world is FBC i think 01:12 Fomok do you know good tower defense games except BTD and PvZ? 01:12 Emm 01:12 No ;/ 01:12 Castle Defense 01:12 Kingdom rush 01:13 thx 01:13 I am bored as fuck 01:13 but i can not work on games because this computer is too shitty 01:13 and i do not have my wii u here 01:14 i only have my Nintendo 3ds and my Tablet 01:14 uh 01:14 Does anybody here have SSB4 3ds? 01:17 not me 01:21 PLAYERS_TRIP_TO_DEAD_ISLAND 01:21 test 01:22 Just came back after church. 01:22 Ohai people 01:22 k 01:22 o/ 01:22 Supback, it's been a while. 01:23 Indeed 01:23 I'm probably not going to edit 01:23 Zipzopzoobityhey 01:23 @Shroomish 01:23 Okay 01:23 Supback, Lol[[]]wut 01:23 Chat seems ded 01:24 Or boring 01:24 Since some users have night church. 01:24 MARK MY WORDS I SHALL RETURN 01:24 Tomorrow 01:24 Okay 01:24 Because I am watching ZIM 01:24 Goodnight 01:24 So byee 01:25 goodnight 01:31 brb dinner 01:31 Okay 01:37 anybody got mod version of newest pvz2 china? 01:37 Supbacks 01:37 @Magnet 01:37 Nope 01:40 ..anybody? 01:41 HELLO?! 01:41 -_- 01:41 back 01:42 I have 1.6.5 version mod 01:42 this is newest 01:42 1.6.5 is newest? 01:42 please link 01:42 Also, what type of mod? 01:42 One purchase per day 01:42 Just ONE? 01:42 Yes. But if you click the 300 gems, you get 3k gems 01:42 http://a.byfen.com/app/11895.html 01:43 oh that type of mod 01:43 Can you cheat by turning off wlan and go 1 day further in time? 01:44 I don't know, i haven't tryed yet 01:44 Howdy! 01:44 Supback 01:44 o/ 01:45 I have a problems with complete some levels QSHM 01:45 :( 01:45 Well, last night I watched the greatest Christmas movie ever made: Star Wars: The Force Awakens (what, it counts since it was released in December 01:46 It was amazing, simply put. 01:46 No spoilers please. 01:47 I wasn't going to. 01:48 LOL LC is completed, but text are unfinished http://prntscr.com/9g1bmf 01:49 o/ 01:49 Supback 01:49 Reap's doing his job. 01:50 hi 01:50 Ik @AWikiBoy 01:51 I'm going to do my main job then 01:51 Well, sometimes he isn't recording chat. 01:53 Supbacks 01:53 Hooola 01:53 O rly 01:54 Hi. 01:54 Supbacks^3 01:54 k 01:54 Hi. 01:55 Supback 01:55 Watching gmod vids are fun. 01:55 Helo! 01:55 6 Supbacks in a row...... 01:55 Adventure of couch series is awesome btw. 01:55 Kon'nichiwa! Anatahadare ga sono yosshī o shitte imasu ka? Sōda to sureba, soreha hitto no yōdeshita! 01:55 I won't be taking a lot without a reason 01:55 Well... I haven't make my own avatar and comics about Christmas 01:56 JAPANESE SPEAK 01:56 Awiki pm. 01:56 Okay 01:56 Kon'nichiwa! Anatahadare ga sono yosshī o shitte imasu ka? Sōda to sureba, soreha hitto no yōdeshita! 01:56 stahp 01:56 Because, I was researching about other AS and forms of bullying 01:56 @PK 01:56 This is an english chat 01:56 That would take some time though. 01:56 Vi! 01:56 Please refrain from using other languages, or use PM 01:56 Vi! 01:57 Hi 01:57 o/ 01:57 Supback, Xenons 01:57 Mario is a hero 01:57 Combo 7 01:57 Hi. 01:57 And I mean private message 01:57 I'm on the tablet and in my aunt's house 01:57 lemme get my peas ready 01:57 What is the brand? 02:38 TU[[]]LO, you may now do your job. 02:39 And a real gtg 02:39 Nobody give him a hug according to my autistic friend from twitter 02:39 Alt+F4! 02:39 O h Bye! AWB 02:39 okay @AWB521 02:39 O/ 02:40 I think i might be autistic 02:40 MIGHT 02:40 but i have yet to check 02:41 Imma work on Ninja TD 02:41 Same... but, my parents told me that I don't have one 02:42 crap 02:42 my increativity is kicking in 02:42 i have no ideas for Ninja TD 02:44 It would be odd to ask you guys for help tho so 02:44 uhh 02:44 I can't believe that Dr. ZOMBOSS too popular than Dave 02:46 IMCR8Z 02:46 are you mary mae dinkling by any changle? 02:46 *chance 02:46 Righty then... 02:46 Where is (crazydave) ? 02:46 I am suprised too 02:46 @PK 02:47 I guess Dave has less likes 02:47 I made Dave the main character in Daves Adventures though so 02:48 my google account picture is Zomboss 02:48 and twitter 02:48 Fun Fact: Penny doesn't exist in PvZ Online 02:48 Back 02:50 Ugh... Curse this tablet! 02:50 Well... 02:50 Btw... 02:50 I think I'm only one who loves Dave much despite of his insanity? 02:50 No 02:51 You are not 02:51 We all do. 02:51 Why else would i make an entire fangame based around him? 02:51 And I'm back! 02:51 gtg for awhile 02:51 I already have one is Crazy Dave vs Dr. Zomboss 02:52 IMCR8Z 02:52 Welp.. Bye, IMCR8Z . ?. 02:54 Hi! 02:54 @MN321, actually I placed ot there 02:54 placed ot there? 02:54 Sorry, i do not understand. 02:54 One for her Daisy Gardens key, another for 5 Dollar Mints. 02:54 I mean.... 02:55 I placed there 02:55 Place IT there 02:55 oh 02:56 Welp... I have to think another game beside that... 02:57 I need ideas for Ninja TD (a tower defense game i am making) but i am so increative 02:57 Oh! How about "Old Sunny & Baby Dave"? It's based on Yoshi and Mario 02:57 No offense, but that sounds.. weird 02:57 (Just for me for fun) 02:58 Back 02:58 How about (the baby tyrex and the peashooter) 02:58 It is based on Candy Crush 03:00 test 03:00 That idea I made is based on this, my Own drawing: http://princesskittymae.deviantart.com/art/PvZ-Fan-Art-Old-Sunny-and-Baby-Crazy-Dave-574161685 03:01 Man... hi! 03:01 Hello 03:02 I've watched Srar Wars 7 03:02 It was awesome 03:02 Well... 03:02 I don't watch Star Wars myself, but it's good to know. 03:02 I guess it's pretty late... 03:02 Bye! 03:02 O/ 03:02 Bye! 03:04 bye 03:05 Theres gonna be more films in next year. I wonder if I should watch Deadppol 03:05 *Deadpool 03:07 Hey peeps 03:07 hi 03:07 I am makig a game 03:07 Any ideaa for the name? 03:07 It is a platformer game 03:07 wich one? 03:07 you need to reach your castle 03:08 Itis based after Mario 03:08 And sonic 03:08 i need general ideas for a game i am working on 03:09 i haven't worked on I want to though 03:10 Of the gam I want to make 03:09 i haven't worked on I want to though 03:10 Of the gam I want to make 03:11 I am making an actual game 03:12 hey the one I want to make bad guys win good guys lose 03:12 How about: Oiram and the Dark Star 03:12 Bak again 03:12 o/ 03:12 yoli 03:12 vebros 03:12 yolo 03:13 03:13 03:13 03:13 03:13 lol 03:13 03:13 03:14 Agreed 03:14 Does anybody want to join me making a game? :P 03:15 ... 03:15 I want to but I want to make rated MUTRE GAMES 03:15 oh 03:16 my game is rated E 03:16 I can cook up a mean plot 03:16 Anyone other than Blood? 03:17 I'll join your gamemaking team 03:17 Mine is RATED M 4 MUTRE good loses evil wins 03:17 mutre? 03:17 Sorry. 03:17 mature 03:17 I don't know that much. 03:17 um dont you mean mature 03:18 B) YEP 03:18 Flappy Bird 03:18 About game developing. 03:18 game 03:18 I dont directly need coders 03:18 I made two pages 03:18 :D 03:18 I wish I knew 03:18 I need people like art designers 03:18 or ideas 03:18 What is the theme? 03:19 I tried to teach you but then you decided to use something not GM :c 03:19 @Peachy 03:19 Ninjas 03:19 @Mage 03:20 My PvZ levels difficulty rating: 03:20 Day: 1/20 03:20 Night: 4/20 03:20 Pool: 8/20 03:20 Fog: 10/20 03:20 Roof: 12/20 03:20 AE: 11/20 03:20 PS: 14/20 03:20 WW: 14/20 03:20 FF: 12/20 03:20 DA: 16/20 03:20 BWB: 20/20 03:20 FBC: 13/20 03:20 LC: 13/20 03:20 NMT: 18/20 03:20 JM: 15/20 03:20 MD: Looks like 19,5/20 03:20 Chinese: 03:20 KUNG FU 10/20 03:20 CITS: 16/20 03:20 03:20 03:20 sorry for spam 03:20 OMG XD 03:20 AE is 11/20? WHAT? 03:20 I hate kung-fu levels 03:20 Oh i forgot about Online 03:21 OK I'm OUT OF Here guys bye peeps remember YOU ONLY LIVE ONCE 03:21 He's grading them. 03:21 QSHM: 13/20 03:21 AE: 15/20 03:21 PS: 19/20 03:21 FF: 19/20 03:21 UNDERWATER: 19/20 03:21 Or difficulty or something. 03:22 So, anybody...? 03:22 Well, I can't think of good ideas of a game around ninja, but I can draw quite a bit. 03:23 But my specialty is females. 03:23 It is a tower defense like BTD, to be exact. 03:23 And I can usually only draw on paper. 03:23 But alright 03:23 Ah, I see. 03:23 Only on paper? Crap 03:23 Guess i will have to pull this off myself then 03:23 And the best paint tool I have is MS Paint... I'm sorry. 03:24 np 03:24 Try a female Ninja! 03:25 P E A Sports 03:25 it's in the soil! 03:26 The style of the game is pretty weird, since the game was actually not mine at first. 03:26 S U N F L O W E R Tennis 03:26 It's seedilicious! 03:27 How to play: Press and hold SPACE to swing the racket and the arrow keys to root left, right, forwards or backwards. 03:27 As you complete cups you will unlock more plants to play with! 03:28 Pooshooter 03:29 Now I have no freaking Toontown money. 03:29 shit 03:29 what's that 03:29 Actually I have 324 Jellybeans. 03:29 @PS45 03:29 in 8 years current gen will be last gen 03:29 But I'm broke. 03:29 Toontown Rewritten 03:29 never heard ofit 03:30 Play it. 03:31 "Eat, drink, and get married!" ~ The tagline for a Christmas specials commercial 03:59 and ROW? 03:59 no it doesn't. 04:00 How come ginta played modern day? 04:00 Ernesto go onto hangouts. 04:00 hacks 04:01 (derp) 04:06 Hi Useful 04:06 Hi o/ 04:08 Hi 04:08 I'm bored 04:09 p/ 04:16 Hi 04:16 o/ 04:17 Hi! 04:18 I accidentaly speeded PvZ2C 3 times xD 04:21 ded xd 04:22 My computer crashed... 04:22 https://twitter.com/REALPepsicola45 And I'm starting to redecorate my Twitter account. 04:23 I will be so mad if they won't add any new plants to Chinese Lost City 04:24 well... and then people will start ranting about, how ugly they are xd 04:25 Yep. 04:25 PVZ2C is the only thing that's gonna make the wiki stay alive. 04:25 GW2 too, but not as much. 04:25 yeah 04:25 maybe people will play this version 04:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMs3Nuhd2a4 And now I have this stuck in my head. 04:27 Thankfully Decorator is one of those happy songs. 04:27 It's inspirational, happy, and banned on the United States because of corporate scumbags. 04:32 o/ 04:32 Lost City in chinese looks awesome! 04:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gp46G6Pc2uo 04:32 Lost city in Chinese? What? 04:32 Look at that 04:32 LC is almost finished 04:33 I think LC will be released in christmas (25/12/15 or less) 04:33 Also i got 1.6.6 update 04:33 Pvp 04:33 mode 04:34 there's a glitch, where you can speed up the game 3 times (oh) 04:34 What happens in pvp? 04:34 :O :D 04:34 Player vs player 04:34 What do you do? 04:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nINfqWCl0z0 04:34 looks at this 04:34 Is it like BTD battles? 04:34 Idk 04:34 Also i dont have installed 1.6.6 apk 04:34 it's wdj wanjoujia something xd 04:35 I know Piotrek have this version 04:35 i have questions 04:35 yup? 04:35 I have cthd360 version when i install cthdwdj version i lose my data? 04:35 idk 04:35 this is link to 1.6.6 wdj https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B_XgcY-69wyXLXNDY0RodUt4MU0/view 04:35 but its possible 04:35 :'( 04:35 Oh no 04:36 i wait when 360 release apk 04:36 didn't you get any in-game update? 04:36 No 04:36 I don't have 360 app storie 04:36 store* 04:36 I just download apk's from internet 04:37 I'm gonna sleep now. 04:38 o/ 04:38 \o 04:38 Hopefully those toons like their gifts. ^ _ ^ 04:39 Agave plant http://prntscr.com/9g33pd 04:39 what he does? 04:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nINfqWCl0z0 04:40 4:58 minute 04:41 Just like Rose 05:05 Dead 05:07 植物大战僵尸:全明星 lol chinese is weird 05:09 hi 05:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ZQ_ijWu7Do 05:10 super satan kart 05:10 spooky cup 05:10 final round 05:10 hell road 05:10 known as "hell rainbow" in japan 05:17 Hi peoples o/ 05:18 Hi! o/ 05:18 yo 05:19 PVP?! HOLY SHIT 05:20 Yea 05:20 Im thinking about this: 05:20 I have cthd360 05:21 if i install cthdwdj version 05:21 i lose my data? 05:21 Yes 05:21 Oh 05:26 I just tried it out @Vebros 05:27 Ok 05:27 Anyone knows a very good comedy movie? 05:31 Hi! 05:31 Hello 05:32 Chat seems dead at the moment (sad) 05:32 yeah 05:32 AND I AM STILL BORED AF 05:32 Anybody harve SSB4 3ds here? 05:32 I do! 05:32 Wanna battle? 05:32 Sure. 05:33 Let me grab my 3DS 05:33 K 05:33 Lemme just get my 3ds 05:33 Did you purchase Cloud? 05:33 No (sad) 05:33 I did 05:34 I haven't played Smash in ages, it seems strange for Cloud to be in Smash, but whatever works. 05:34 We got to wait a second, 3DS needs to update Smash... 05:34 Also it's raining bad here, which is awesome, we needed this rain for a while. :p 05:34 They are adding Bayonetta and some FE character too 05:34 The 6th FE character! 05:35 User blog:The PvZ and Angry Birds Fan/My Custom World: Lamer Low Chatfield 05:35 A lot of people said 05:35 OMG BAYONETTA 2 SAXY FO SMESH 05:35 and now 05:35 added some almanac entries 05:35 in yo faic 05:35 If you look at the reveal trailer in GameXPlain (at least the time I watched it), the comments are ridiculously salty. 05:35 I thought it would be Shantae or Shovel Knight (though I didn't want them, thank god) 05:36 Ikr 05:36 @Hige 05:36 "Why did she get in, she didn't even win top vote" "Wow Bayo sux" etc. 05:36 I am happy for everything i get 05:36 I like having a lot of things to play as 05:36 I got every DLC character in Smash 05:36 Or Banjo/Kazooie, Rayman, Bomberman, those would of been coo 05:36 cool 05:37 And got Cloud after i randomly found 30 euro Nintendo EShop Cards on my desk 05:37 And i thought myself 05:37 I didn't even think Bayonetta would be a choice. Shovel Knight was obviously not going to get in, since he only had an American and maybe European release, thus half of the world didn't know him so they didn't bother voting for something they never used. 05:37 Hey, why not use? 05:37 :p 05:37 Well they released a Shovel Knight amiboo 05:37 and who has SBB for Wii U? 05:37 I do 05:37 I do as well 05:37 But i do not have my wii u here right now 05:38 I will get back to my Wii U in 18 days 05:38 I only got both to get MewTwo, only to learn he's bad. (unamused) 05:38 MewTwo is bad? 05:38 According to tier lists 05:38 Floaty, and from videos I saw of him at the time, he can be knocked off the screen at 0% 05:38 Imo, no character is bad - you just need to use them correctly, then all can completely wreck. 05:38 I got SSBWiiU few days ago 05:39 Every character can be 0% to death combod 05:39 @Hige 05:39 So, who do you main? (use) 08:04 Well I'll be back, I'm going to make a wordbubble. 08:07 HO HO HOLY CRAP 08:08 What? 08:09 nuthin 08:13 o/ 08:13 9 hours later 08:14 :( 08:14 Yawn 08:16 Hi neighbors o/ 08:16 hello 08:17 Hello 08:17 If anyone is on iOS, please play Ancient Egypt, and check if you have music there. The only song that plays in Ancient Egypt for me is Ultimate Battle, the other songs are missing. 08:20 Oh my god, I'm playing AE Day 1 08:20 No music 08:20 You're right 08:20 This is really weird :( 08:21 On the bright side, it fits the atmosphere! 08:21 I wonder if the other worlds are missing their music too. 08:21 I guess it does, empty and wind-blowing. :p 08:22 o/ 08:22 Hello 08:22 Can someone explain me 08:22 Vi! 08:22 What it this http://prntscr.com/9g5vdy 08:22 it's screen recoder 08:22 chinese screen recoder but.. 08:22 what's screen recorder 08:22 what name 08:25 Does anyone have a good strat for FC day 13? 08:26 I don't have Sun-shroom or twin flower 08:26 Ore any premiums 08:27 Hmm 08:27 You have any other plants from other worlds? 08:29 day 13? 08:29 Everything else in AE 08:29 Up to Threepeater in PS 08:30 13 08:30 Day 13 in FC 08:30 Why is there random bits of music missing? I'm on the seed select screen, and the drum plays for the FC seed select, then it completely mutes for a few seconds and starts the loop again. 08:30 brb 08:31 I have up to Citron in FF 08:32 you have charge guards, right? 08:32 I'm going to use (sunflower2) (repeater2) (iceberglettuce) (potatomine) (pepperpult) (chardguard) , and idk if you have the 7th slot, but I would include (hotpotato) if you have it. 08:33 I have 6 slots 08:34 Alright, I'll use the plants I mentioned, shouldn't be too difficult I hope. 08:35 trying out another strat 08:37 How about sunflower, Chard, pepper repeat and hot potato with wallnut 08:38 You won't need Wall-Nut, just put the Chards where the arrow tiles are, and keep refreshing them whenever you can. 08:38 Under and above the tiles I mean 08:39 You could replace repeater with bloomerang too 08:39 since there are some dense amount of zombies 08:39 sometimes 08:39 And for the Garg, wait for him to step on the slide tile (if you have two repeaters and pepper-pult hitting him, he will half 50% HP when he steps on it), then plant food a Potato Mine under him to kill him off after he crushes a Chard. 08:40 uh 08:40 I just did 13 with the strat I mentioned, really easy. 08:41 You remember that (icerberg lettuce) can't freeze the FC zombies entirely, right? 08:41 Using no premium capabilities either 08:41 I know, it's for slowing down the first few. 08:41 You could have Stunion 08:41 But I use Iceberg because I prefer 0 sun slow down. :p 08:41 Uh 08:42 I use bonk choy behind the chards 08:42 and at the start also 08:42 I use the potato for countering the first zombie 08:42 You're just waiting too long to kill the zombies, and behind Chard, Bonk does like no damage until they lose their leaves, afterwords you have a weaker wall-nut. 08:43 i use the chard so the peppers and bloomerangs can damage zombies and then they're weak enough for bonk 08:44 Bloomerang is a bit of a better choice over Repeater, but I just use Repeater because... I dunno. :p 08:44 uh 08:44 Repeater is good 08:45 No clue why it takes until the end of Egypt for Repeater, when Bloomerang is better. Hits zombies twice, like Repeater, but hits three instead of 1. 08:45 Only good thing is his PF ability, which I don't use for Day 13 of FC. 08:45 Except that repeater fires faster 08:46 Wait. 08:46 Doesn't matter when three zombies are in the same lane. More or less. 08:46 Bird could use laser bean 08:46 ... 08:46 Could be a better option 08:48 I need art for a fan-made plant 08:48 I can't. :( 08:49 I'm good in Photoshop but i am not good with drawing plants :| 08:49 also back 08:49 you changed you profile pic 08:49 Again 08:50 Yea XD 08:50 aww 08:50 for lost city chinese? 08:50 Both 08:50 I like AKEE 08:53 o/ 08:53 time 08:53 o/ 08:53 (primalpotatomine) 08:53 vs. 08:53 (potatomine2) 08:54 Primal potato mine uses plant food 08:54 destruction 08:54 seriously, primal potato mine beats everything 08:54 Even squash 08:54 I'll try it again 08:58 Primal Potato plant food is, in a nutshell, spawning 2 Cherry Bombs on the lawn instantly. :p 08:59 gtg 08:59 sleep 09:00 \o 09:00 correction 09:00 o/ 09:00 See ya tommorow 09:00 Correction: 2 cherry bombs that activate on touch, thefore, it's better 09:01 PMM is the best instant in the game 09:01 I mean 09:01 It takes barely 5 seconds to arm 09:01 which is the time a zombie takes to cross a tile 09:01 so 09:01 o_o 09:01 and it then turns into a touch-activated cherry bomb 09:01 FOR ONLY 50 SUN 09:01 plus it has a plantfood 09:01 with multiplies it x3 09:01 ikr? 09:02 It should cost at least 75 09:02 yeah 09:02 but eh, be grateful :p 09:02 it's like 09:02 3 potatos mines for 150 and a cherry for the same 09:02 yeah 09:02 the only instance where cherry bomb is slightly more effective 09:03 is when you have to blast a group of zombies away VERY QUICKLY 09:03 otherwise 09:03 primal potato mine is vastly superior 09:03 yeah 09:04 Since gems are almost useless by this point, you could always boost PPM, and never worry about the charge time again. If you wanted to do that, of course. 09:04 And also get 2 bonus 09:04 Let's see what other plants that cost 50 sun it can beat 09:05 Brainulator9 ping 09:05 (squash) : Basically a no timer potato mine, 1 square range. 09:05 (chili bean) Requires consumption, creates gas, but only kills 1 zombie 09:06 It used to kill more back in the beginning 09:07 ikr? 09:07 When many zombies ate it 09:07 (garlic2) makes zombies switch row, but won't damage or kill them, primal potato mine can defeat the zombies one row above and below 09:08 (spring bean) Yes, he can be planted on plants, but will only kill 1 zombie, and can be easily be killed by rushes. 09:10 Beat it 09:10 (celery stalker) He can hit hard and for a long time with help, but can be eaten and is not good at AoE 09:11 (Primal potato mine) Will only lose to (blover) because blover will always be OP 09:11 Boosted snap 09:11 PPM has plant food 09:13 Aw :( @BP Didn't have to boost anything 09:13 I should find a good recorder so I can record levels and such 09:13 yeah 09:14 Get FB! 09:14 o/ 09:14 Hey! 09:14 FB? 09:14 Facebreak 09:14 OH 09:14 Mark's fortune 09:15 Face breaker 09:15 The time waster, call it whatever 09:21 Where would I get Face breaker? Sorry for not replying sooner, washing dishes 09:22 Boosted split pea makes day 14 a cold breeze lol 09:22 My boosts were from Zen garden 09:22 Boosted stuff does make levels much easier. :p 2015 12 19